A Johnny Pacar Love Story
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Thanks to kitty smart for giving me the idea. you put your nname into the story to make it more exciting... read it if you like jackson.


A Johnny Pacar Love Story - Johnny Pacar and You( Kara) Chapter 1 The new kid Those eyes. You have never seen eyes that shade of blue in your life. He walks by on a balcony by your school. You can't stop staring at him. The eyes, the clothes, the hair everything. Your heart is beating really fast and you feel a slight blush rise to your cheeks Your brown eyes lock on his blue ones and he smiles at you . That one moment was all you needed. You have found your other half. But you don't want to scare him away. Slowly, you go over to the tree where he's sitting and introduce yourself. "Johnny." he says and you are shocked at the deep voice you hear and that makes your heartbeat speed up even more. You are embarrassed so you pretend to be looking for something. It doesn't work. He notices. "Do you need something?" "no I uh-" you stop and blush embarrassed." I can show you around if you want." you offer, hoping he'll say yes but he says "I'm good thanks" your face falls a little but he doesn't notice. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm-" you start to say but Johnny cuts you off with "Kara. Got it." you walk away then turn around and silently scream as you see him smile at your back. One things for sure, after what happened today, you will not be able to sleep tonight. Chapter 2 Background You are seventeen years old and have brown hair and brown eyes. Looks like this. You love to do gymnastics sing and dance. Johnny is about your age, a year or two older than you are. You talk almost every day and have gotten really close. He listens to you and that makes you feel good. You need a job and have applied to a few places you like but haven't really found anything yet. You have a sister, mom, dad and brother in your family. Chapter 3 Pizza Girl "This uniform is huge on me mom." you say a little annoyed. Your little brother Brandon kept you up all night but you love him enough that you deal with it. "Today is your first day. Are you excited honey?" you try your best to smile at her and get the rest of your stuff together. Your mom drives you to the Pizza Shack. Johnny's Point of view Yesterday I met this girl at school and she was pretty cute. We talked for a while but I am not really big on that so it just fizzled out. I can't help but hope she's at The Pizza Shack today. I smiled to myself and got ready for work. END The Pizza Shack is crowded and noisy. You cover your ears and head to the back to start working. "Hey What's up?" you say to Johnny who is busy working on a pizza. You set yours out and put a heap of peppers on it. Spreading them out all over. "here your doing it wrong." a voice says and you look up into Johnny's blue eyes. He helps you rearrange it so it looks presentable and you blush finding yourself looking at his rough hands. You wonder what he does with them besides work on pizzas and hate yourself for having these thoughts. "wow you're good at that. You must be an artist huh?" you say changing the subject. "no I just like to cook." Johnny says and you spark up a conversation with "Maybe you can teach me how because I can't cook." "yeah sure I'd like that Kara" and you smile proud of your self. Johnny is standing so close to you that you feel his heat. "can you do this?' he asks and before you can answer he cuts you off by surprising you. Johnny Pacar kisses you right behind the pizza counter! You stand still letting him go. His tongue enters your mouth and it makes good things happen in special places. You break the kiss and stare at him with your mouth open. You normally don't swear but all you can think of is "What the hell was that?" Johnny pretends to look shocked. "That was - your mom says you've never been kissed before. Johnny's Point of View I kissed her. Okay I probably shouldn't have but she was standing so close it just sort of happened on its own. I liked it a lot also. Thanks to my finding out, I now know Kara has full lips and a very small tongue. She tastes pretty good and when I saw her mom come in to check on things and we started talking and she said Kara has never been kissed before and I laughed and told her that I would have to fix that. END Chapter 4 Best Friends and Admitting Feelings You have been working with Johnny for a few months now and you have gotten used to the routine and his kisses too. You both are very happy and decide to got to the park. "Hey can I ask you something important?' Johnny asks when you have walked in silence for a while "Sure" you say with a smile just for him. "have you ever heard of a video diary Kara?" you shake your head no and Johnny explains "its really cool. They are kind of like a journal except on a camera and you can tell the camera anything since its private and it's a great way to get stuff out that's bothering you." you think that's really cool and keep walking. After a while Johnny sits down on a white bench. It looks like this and Johnny holds your hand. It feels warm and strong and makes you feel good. You look up and come face to face with blue eyes. Slowly, Johnny takes your hand and runs his fingers through your hair. He speaks slowly so you understand it. "I don't just have feelings for you Kara, I love you." Johnny's point of view Kara's eyes go huge. "Seriously?" I nodded excited that I admitted that I had a crush on her and she liked me back. It was hard for me because I'm really shy and I have to see how she feels first before I do anything. We can be ourselves now because I know Kara loves me too. I kissed her now. In the heat of the moment. And it felt so good. We let go and she goes" wow Johnny that was crazy." her laugh surprises me and I take hold of her hand. "Come on I have to show you something." We got in the car. I couldn't wait to see her reaction to my surprise for her. Chapter 5 - Guitar Lessons You drive to a bandstand in a black building. It looks like this. Johnny says " I plat guitar, want to learn?' "Sure." you say excited. You both love music and jump at the chance to get close to each other. Johnny sits down with his acoustic guitar resting on his lap. You both are sitting at the edge of the stage as Johnny puts the guitar in between you and him. His hands hover just over yours as he says: Here are the basics' he reaches over and helps you play a G, C. and A cord and you practice that a few times until you get really good. Johnny starts to move on to something else. "I need your help with something." he takes a sheet of paper out from under him and you see what is written on it. "You wrote a song?" "Yeah and I was wondering if you could help me figure out how the harmony is supposed to go. He hands you the sheet and reads it over your shoulder. Its Not Perfect But Its Me. You like the title and sing along with Johnny's deep voice. You sound good together and by the end of the second chorus you start to have trouble. "That's okay here." Johnny says helping you out. "Lets listen to the last chorus." He plays and you sing and when you get to the troubling part of the song Johnny helps and you both finish on a strong note. It sounds amazing and you both smile happy. Johnny leans over and puts his guitar down on the other end of the stage so he has enough room to squeeze in between you and the guitar. He kisses you now and the heat of the moment takes over until you both need air. Johnny's Point of View I kissed Kara in the heat of the moment. We just are so close I couldn't really help myself. I told her I loved her today too and am happy to know that she loves me back. She brings out the best in me and has an amazing voice. I think I figured out what my new song needs. END Chapter 6 Contract You go in to gymnastics and get handed a yellow paper. It looks like a contract. One look at your coaches face tells you that you were right and that whatever reason he had decided to give them out can't be good… Chapter 7- Telling Johnny You knock on the door to Johnny's house. You have been dating for a while and are very close. You haven't slept very much since you found out that the contract said something horrible and as you do this now, you are trying not to cry right in front of him. Johnny opens the door and says" What are you doing here?" Try as you did, you can't control yourself anymore and get a little chocked up as you explain what the deal is. "I have to sign something that doesn't let me see you. But I don't like gymnastics that much so I can quit if you want." 'No. don't. If you do that then you're making a big mistake." "Yeah" you say nodding your head." I thought so.' You hug him hard and cry some more. This hurts a lot. More than anything you have ever felt before. " I will always be there for you baby." Johnny says and you sink into his solid body. Johnny's Point of View My heart is breaking seeing Kara like this. She's crying like crazy and I don't want her to feel like this. She doesn't deserve this. I tell her that I will always be there for her. I will I know that much. Before I know what's coming next, we are sitting on my bed making out and she's breathing so hard. I like it a lot and when I pause to take a breath I asked "Are you sure?" she nods and I sink back under. END Chapter 8- Last Night With You Kara's point of view I love Johnny. I really do. He's more than a friend. More than a best friend even. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want to wait anymore. To wonder what it felt like. "Stop stop stop." Johnny says and I freeze. Maybe I went too far. "Sorry. I'd better go.' I got up and walked to the door hearing Johnny behind me. "Don't say that. Come here. "he stops me with giant arms. The hug lasted for a long time. Johnny takes me away to a place where I feel like nobody can touch me. It feels good. "I love you Johnny Pacar. I don't want to wait to be with you. Wondering what it feels like is killing me .I kissed him again and we fell back down underneath the heat. Chapter 9 Nervous Johnny's point of view Okay confession time. I love Kara and want to be with her too but I have no idea how to be with her. The good way. I'll make a fool out of myself and what if I am not good enough to satisfy her? Okay Johnny back up this is too much to think about right now anyway. Just being with her like this makes me feel good and that is all that matters. Chapter 10 - First Try "Come here you. I have a surprise." Johnny says smiling at you as you sit together on his couch. He takes your hand and leads you up the stairs to a room which you have figured out is his room at the end of the hallway. "You're crazy Johnny Pacar.' you laugh as he leads you over to his bed and you sit down. Before you know it, he kisses you with just as much heat as he did the first time and you make out with Johnny on his bed. It feels rushed and you don't like it. You said this a little breathless because Johnny is a very good kisser and you can't breath all that well whenever you are near him. "Johnny have you ever had sex before?" "No" he said a little embarrassed but then adds quickly so you don't sense he doesn't want to go there with you," But neither have you right?" you shake your head and he sits back and turns a little red. It was sweet of Johnny to respect you like that and you think he's so cute that you decide to help him out a little. "We will definitely be trying this again Johnny but I would rather wait a little bit longer before we do you know just so you can practice a little more." "Of course. Me too. He said adjusting something close by. Johnny looks at you with passion in his now cobalt blue eyes.' look Kara I promise I will never, ever hurt you. I love you." "I love you too Johnny" you say excited and touched that he is more than willing to wait. You spend the rest of the day together watching movies. Chapter 11 - Practice You both spend a week practicing and you end up getting really good. Chapter 12 Best friends in love You're getting ready for a special surprise that Johnny has for you later. You decide on a blue t-shirt and low rise jeans since he told you to be comfortable. You excitedly wonder what it is as two strong iron arms crash into you and you turn to face his blue eyes. "come on Johnny." you say as he pulls you in for a hug. "I'm not ready yet." "okay baby I'll wait but I really wanted to be here with you. I love you so much." Johnny says and even as you put a jacket on you can hear the love in his voice as he says your name and waits for you to get ready. You remember Johnny told you the last time you were together that he has never said I love you to a girl before and you feel touched that he felt safe enough to say it to you. Later, after three bowls of popcorn and a couple movies, you yawn a little and stretch on Johnny's chest. One leg is out in front of you while the other is up on the couch, Johnny has one hand on yours and the other is lost somewhere in your hair. It feels good and you love being together like this. You yawn again not wanting to break where you are. "Tired honey?' Johnny asks and you nod your head and move into a better position to kiss him on the cheek. "I want to be with you but I'm tired." your brown eyes flutter threatening to fall asleep on him but you push through as Johnny says "You'll wake up soon enough baby. Besides, I think it's time for the real surprise now anyway. "He cracks a smile and gently picks you up backwards. "come on Kara. Lets go upstairs." Johnny's point of view I love Kara so much. There's no denying it anymore. Time to be a man. We both love each other and I hope I can impress her with what I've learned about myself. I am so ready. I'm feeling a little nervous but I'm still psyched up about what we are going to do. Love is in the air if you know what I mean. Chapter 13 Long story short, Johnny Pacar is jacked with broad shoulders and a big chest and he is also very muscular and you love that. He lays you down and takes you in his arms and gives you a kiss. It's hard and gentle at the same time. You are a little hot already and what he does now only makes it worse. Johnny knows you're scared because he has been through it too. You trust each other though so you let him take you over the edge. He helps you through the hard parts kissing you gently every time you get scared and you love that he cares so much for you. Johnny is your best friend and that's how friendship is supposed to be. Johnny is a very good friend and a good teacher too. Chapter 14 You wake up next to Johnny and a beautiful stillness washes over you. His chest supports your head and you listen to Johnny's heart. His chest is warm and his hug is tight holding you there above his heart and you know that he won't ever let you go. "Good morning superstar How'd you sleep?' "Pretty good snuggle bear. How about you? You both laugh and it's quiet again. "Hey Kara?' "Yeah Johnny?" you say from your place in his arms "What's up?" 'I can't believe how amazing I feel right now and its all because of you." Johnny says smiling down at you. "You make me happy Kara. I love you so much." 'Johnny I love you too. Vise versa on the whole feel good thing. You always seem to-" you get cut off by Johnny's kiss pulling you back under the water. Johnny lets go and is settled halfway on top of you. "so silly uh- you wanna go again?" "Yeah but why? You ask a little confused but you are loving how Johnny looks when he smiles down at you that you forget about everything else. You laugh as he says "I don't know its kind of like a workout on steroids or something.' Johnny pretends to do push ups over your body and you say "I'll do it if you stop acting like a drill sergeant." "yes ma'am." Johnny stops and you let him crash into you again. 


End file.
